


Daisies

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwen’s guilt makes her believe Lancelot has sent her a gift from the grave.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 30 Ghost<br/>-<br/>A/N: MODERN CAMELOT Immediately after prompt 24 'Awake From The Dream'. I’m revisiting the ‘Lancelot’ thing this may get ugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: Daisies**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Merlin, mentions of Lancelot  
 **Summary:** Gwen’s guilt makes her believe Lancelot has sent her a gift from the grave.  
 **Warnings:** Character death  
 **Word Count:** 673  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 30 ghost  
 **Author's Notes:** MODERN CAMELOT Immediately after prompt 24 awake from the dream. I’m revisiting the ‘Lancelot’ thing this may get ugly.All previous prompts are on AO3

 

**Daisies**

Arthur came home from work and the flat was dark. He already knew why. It had been a week since Merlin had brought that letter from lance to Gwen. She was taking it hard. Arthur supposed that was to be expected. They had been together for over a year and their breakup was ….messy.

“Guinevere.” Arthur said as he went into the bedroom. The room was dark and the shades were drawn. “Are you in here?”

“Yes.” Gwen said as she turned on the night table light. “I’m sorry I’ll get supper started straight away.” Gwen started to get up.

Arthur held out his hand and motioned for her to sit back down. “Supper can wait. We need to talk about it. We need to talk about Lance and what happened.”

“He went and got himself killed because I broke his heart. That’s what happened.” Gwen snapped at him. She was angry and guilty all at the same time.

Arthur took a breath and sat down next to her on the bed. “What happened to Lance wasn’t anyone’s fault Guinevere. He chose that life. He wanted to make the world better and that is what he did.”

“He came back.” Gwen said. “But he didn’t stay because of us.”

“He felt he had more work to do.” Arthur said.

“He went back because of me. He went back because I didn’t love him the way he wanted me too.” Gwen started to cry.

Arthur reached out to hold her and she pushed his hands away. Gwen got up and went into the kitchen to start supper.

Arthur sat on the bed and wondered how to get rid of Lance’s ghost before it ruined them. He heard a crash in the kitchen. “Guinevere!” He was on his feet and in the kitchen in a matter of seconds. 

Gwen stood there with a broken dish at her feet staring at the sideboard. “Did you bring those home?” She pointed at a bouquet of daisies on the side.

“No.” Arthur looked at the flowers. He would never be that cheap as to bring her flowers that grew on the side of the road. 

“What is today? The date?” Gwen asked. She seemed afaid of something. 

“26 October. Why?” Arthur shrugged.

“It would have been our anniversary. Mine and Lance’s.” Gwen said. “He always gave me daisies. If you didn’t and I didn’t where did they come from?”

Arthur just stared at the flowers. “I don’t know. It wasn’t me I always buy you roses.” 

Gwen picked up the flowers and threw them in the trash. She ran into Arthur’s arms. She was shaking. Arthur held her tight and led her out of the kitchen back to the bedroom. He sat her on the bed. 

“I’ll clear up that mess and we will find out what is going on. I promise.” Arthur went into the kitchen and pulled out his mobile. 

“Merlin?” Arthur whispered. “I need you to tell me why you brought over flowers and left them in the kitchen.”

“I didn’t.” Merlin sounded confused.

“There was a bouquet of daisies on the side. You swear you didn’t bring them over.” 

“I swear.”

“Merlin, we have a ghost and I think its name is Lance.”

“Shit, I’ll be right there.” The call disconnected.

Arthur cleared up the broken dish and grabbed the take away menus off the side as he headed for the bedroom. He didn’t know what else to do. 

Merlin came as quickly as he could. When he arrived, he stopped to ask the maintenance man he saw in the hall if he knew anything about a bouquet of daisies. 

“Why sure! I brung ‘em ta Mrs. Pendragon. She has been so down I just wanted to cheer her up.” The man said.

“Thanks.” Merlin smiled and went to tell Arthur. He breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed to have to do is banish a ghost. His secret would be revealed and he couldn’t have that, at least not yet.  


End file.
